Possessif
by Ilunae
Summary: Deku était loin d'être un oméga ordinaire.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Seroroki, Kirimina et Shinkami sont aussi présents.

* * *

Deku était loin d'être un oméga ordinaire. Bien sûr, c'était en partie la raison pour laquelle Katsuki l'avait choisi en tant que compagnon. Il n'irait pas se mettre avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas capable de se défendre tout seul. Katsuki ne pouvait choisir que le meilleur.

Deku était un oméga fort aussi bien sur le plan physique que mental. Ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de son alter. Il s'était beaucoup entraîner pour devenir un grand héro. Il avait même toujours l'intention de surpasser Katsuki. Comme s'il allait le laisser faire.

Bien sûr, tous les omégas se trouvant dans la filière héroïque étaient très forts. Ils ne passaient pas leur temps à geindre en attendant d'être aidés. Ils n'étaient pas dans cette section par hasard. Katsuki avait travaillé avec eux pendants les entraînements et, il savait qu'il était possible de compter sur eux. Deku n'en restait pas moins le meilleur d'entre eux.

Katsuki était donc très heureux avec son oméga. Deku lui causait quelques petits problèmes par moments. Il pouvait se montrer très possessif.

Katsuki avait été en train de discuter des cours avec Todoroki quand Deku vint les rejoindre. Il se mit à côté de son alpha et, lui attrapa le bras. Puis il foudroya son ami du regard.

"Je crois que je vais vous laisser !" dit Todoroki.

"D'accord, à plus tard !"

"A plus tard, Todoroki-kun !" Deku continua de fusiller l'autre oméga du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il fût hors de vue.

Puis il reporta son attention sur Katsuki.

"Pourquoi tu lui parlais, à lui ?"

"C'est un ami !"

"Et après ?" l'oméga frotta sa joue contre son épaule. "C'est moi ton oméga, pas Todoroki-kun !"

"Bien sûr !"

Katsuki savait cela. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller voir ailleurs. Todoroki avait beau être un oméga très fort et être dans les meilleurs élèves de leur classe, il n'était pas intéressé par lui. De toute façon, l'autre oméga était déjà dans une relation avec un autre alpha. Il avait l'air d'être très heureux avec Sero et, n'était pas intéressé par un autre alpha.

Deku savait déjà tout ça. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire des crises de jalousie et de se montrer agressif envers les autres omégas par moments. Katsuki savait ce que cela voulait dire.

C'était la période qui précédait les chaleurs de Deku. Pendant cette période, l'oméga devenait très territorial et possessif envers Katsuki. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part rassurer Deku.

Pendant la pause déjeuner, son oméga vint manger avec lui. Au lieu de manger son repas, il préférait piquer dans l'assiette de Katsuki.

"Hé ! Mange dans la tienne, Deku !"

"Mais Kacchan ! C'est trop bon ce que tu as pris !"

"T'avais qu'à prendre la même chose !"

L'oméga ne l'écouta pas et continua de se servir dans son assiette. Kirishima tenta d'en faire autant. Ce ne fut pas Katsuki qui le repoussa mais, Deku. Il lui mit une tape sur la main et se mit à grogner.

"Bon, je crois que je vais aller manger avec Mina !"

"Bonne idée, Kirishima-kun !"

Même les alphas pouvaient se faire attaquer pendant cette période. Personne n'était donc en sécurité. Deku pouvait s'en prendre à tout le monde, y compris ses amis.

"A plus tard !"

"Ouais, à plus tard !"

Comme Deku voulait à tout pris manger dans son assiette, Katsuki avait décidé d'en faire autant. Au moins, il ne prenait pas le risque de se faire grogner dessus. Deku avait l'air d'en avoir rien à faire de son propre repas.

Après le déjeuner, l'oméga se colla à lui pour le marquer de son odeur. Devant tout le monde. Ce qui n'était pas une attitude normale pour un oméga. D'habitude, s'ils faisaient ça, ils attendaient d'être seul avec leur alpha. Deku n'était cependant pas un oméga ordinaire et, il le montrait. Des fois que tous les élèves de leur classe n'étaient pas encore au courant.

Plus tard dans la journée, Katsuki était en train de se reposer dans la salle commune quand Kaminari vint le voir.

"Hé ! Kacchan !" dit son ami en s'asseyant à côté de lui et, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Me touche pas, idiot !"

"Mais Kacchan !" il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un Deku fou de rage fonça sur lui.

Si en temps normal, il n'avait pas de problème avec les personnes qui s'approchaient de Katsuki, pendant la période qui précédait ses chaleurs, il avait plus de mal à se contenir.

"C'est mon Kacchan !" rugit Deku qui était déjà prêt à étrangler l'autre oméga qui tentait de le repousser.

"Oulà ! Du calme, mec ! Je faisais rien de mal !"

Katsuki attrapa Deku pour l'écarter de Kaminari mais, il avait de la force et ne voulait pas lâcher leur camarade. Il lui fallut l'aide de Shouji pour décoller Deku de l'autre oméga. Kaminari s'enfuit et alla se réfugier dans les bras de son alpha, Shinsou.

Malgré cela, Deku était toujours prêt à l'attaquer. Il grognait et cherchait à s'extirper de l'étreinte de Katsuki et Shouji.

"Du calme, mec ! Je sais que Kacchan est ton alpha, je vais pas te le voler !"

Deku grogna encore plus fort.

"Je crois qu'on va y aller !" dit Shinsou en tirant son oméga avec lui.

"Vaut mieux, ouais ! Du calme Deku !"

Il leur fallut encore cinq minutes après le départ de Kaminari et Shinsou pour calmer l'oméga.

"Tu ne vas pas partir avec Kaminari-kun, Kacchan ?" demanda Deku en se blottissant dans ses bras.

"Mais non ! Tu sais bien qu'il est comme ça avec tout le monde ! Il fait ça avec toi aussi !"

"C'est vrai..."

De toute évidence, il était toujours frustré. Deku finit par s'écarter un peu de lui avant de l'attraper par le bras pour le tirer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Deku ?"

"On va dans ta chambre !"

"Ok, attends un peu !"

"On va dans ta chambre, j'ai dit ! Tout de suite !"

Katsuki leva les yeux au ciel et accepta de le suivre. Quand Deku était comme ça, il valait mieux l'écouter. Il savait très bien ce qui allait suivre. Pendant cette période, Deku devenait plus autoritaire avec lui et, aussi beaucoup plus entreprenant.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la chambre de Katsuki, l'oméga ne perdit pas de temps avant de lui sauter dessus. Il lui avait au moins laissé le temps de fermer la porte.

Deku le fit basculer sur son lit avant d'entreprendre à le déshabiller.

"Débarrasse toi de tout ça !" grogna l'oméga.

"Ouais, ouais !"

Il choisit d'aider l'oméga. De toute façon, il était content de pouvoir lui faire plaisir. Quand Deku était comme cela, il le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait. En tout cas, la nuit risquait d'être longue. Deku était toujours insatiable pendant la période qui précédait ses chaleurs.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
